Full Metal wo Sagashite
by madwriterontheloose
Summary: Al's body is like a ticking time bomb. Thanks to knowledge gained from the Truth, he knows that his soul will reject his armor body, and that reject is inevitable. So what happens when two shinigami come, telling him he only has one year left to live?
1. The Meeting

**FULL METAL WO SAGASHITE**

Hey! I know I shouldn't be writing this, because I've barely begun **Undercover**, but I really wanted to, so here it is. Please read it, even if you don't know some of the characters. Oh, and I have to use NN's for lines, 'cause the site won't let me do anything else.

_madwriterontheloose_

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Al sighed. He didn't like showing it to Ed, because his Niisan would probably overreact, but the 14 year old often became melancholy when thinking about the future. After all, they were facing an incredibly powerful enemy, the homunculi and their Father, and there was also the matter concerning his armor body. Al knew, after regaining his memories at the Gate, that sooner or later-preferably later- his soul would reject his body, and that would be it for him. As he once explained to Ling, his body was virtually a ticking time bomb.

Speaking of the Xingese prince, Ling had been informed of the emperor's sad-if expected- death, and there was a huge dilemma over in Xing about who was going to be the next emperor. Since Ling really wanted that position, he, Lan Fan, and Foo headed back to their home country. So it seemed that Ed and Al were alone again.

Currently, they were staying in one of the military hotels in Central, trying to find a new lead on a way to get their original bodies back. Al sighed again. Ed was probably already deep in his research, and they had only barely gotten there.

"Niisan!" Al called, "Don't forget to eat!" There was a muffled yell and a crash, and Al couldn't help but chuckle as he walked outside. He needed to go buy their dinner.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Izumi-kun!" Jonathan whined, floating near his shinigami partner, "Why do we have to go all the way to this new country?" The ghost look-a-like complained, "It's so far away!"

"Because the Death Master has assigned us someone who lives over here," Izumi explained impatiently, "Besides, I think seeing this new country will be fun." Izumi was a blond shinigami, wearing a black vest with a long sleeved yellow shirt underneath, and black pants. He also had a black hat to hide his dog ears. All shinigami in the Pediatric Death Ward had to have animal ears, since they worked with children.

Shinigami were also known as Gods of Death. They ensured that a person would die at the moment they were fated to, no sooner and no later. And so, the shinigami of the Pediatric Ward had to ensure the death of children.

"But Izumi-kun!" Jonathan nagged, "I was having fun!" Izumi sighed.

"I liked watching Me-chan, Ta-kun, and Miki too, but orders are orders."

"But Izumi-kun-" Jonathan never got to finish his sentence, because of a well-timed fist connecting with his nose.

"Shut up."

"Ow! Izumi-kun you sadist! Is my nose flat like a pancake now?" Jonathan wailed, flying around and around.

"No, actually, it's more like it's swelling like a balloon." Jonathan wailed even louder.

"Izumi-kun!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Al whistled merrily as he entered the hotel room. He looked around, and, noticing that Ed wasn't in sight, he called out for his brother.

"Niisan! I brought dinner!" There was a shuffling sound, and Ed answered back.

"Wait a sec, Al, I'll be right there!" Al gave a contented smile. He liked spending time with his brother, although he was to embarrassed to tell Ed that. Suddenly there was a strange sound, and the wall in front of Al seemed to budge outwards and a blond haired man with wings pushed himself into the room. A small ghost(?) flew in as well. Al gave a startled shout.

"Niisan!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What's wrong!" Ed yelled. His brother's call had scared him, who knows what might be attacking! He ran quickly out of the room, quickly took in the two strange figures standing in the room, and immediately tried to punch the taller one. But he dodged just as quickly.

"Uh oh," the smaller of the two said in a whiny tone that Ed instantly disliked, "I think they can see us."

"Obviously," the other one sighed, "It's the Miki fiasco all over again." Ed was getting annoyed; they were talking as if he couldn't hear them.

"Excuse me," Ed began icily, "but WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"I am Izumi Rio," The taller one explained, "and this is my partner, Jonathan." Hmm, that was a coincidence. How did he have the same name as Teacher?

"Okay…" Ed said, relaxing his arm, "Now, what are you doing here." He was still suspicious, but they seemed harmless enough.

"The Death Master believes that someone will try and stop his fate." Izumi explained, gesturing towards Al. "We were sent here to prevent that from happening." Now Ed was confused.

"Stop Al's fate? Why?! What's going to happen to him!?" The irritating little thing-Jonathan- was currently doing circles around his head, which didn't improve Ed's mood much.

"We are shinigami," Izumi explained, the blank expression never leaving his face. Ed tapped his foot impatiently.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Izumi explained slowly, as if talking to an imbecile, "that you're brother-" Here he pulled out a small handbook, "Alphonse Elric, age 14, a soul trapped in a suit of armor-" Ed was amazed that they knew so much- "is going to die. We need to prevent anything from happening that will change this."

"What?" Ed asked. It was said almost in a whisper, and Ed was afraid to hear the answer.

"Alphonse Elric will die," Izumi said again, "in a year's time. And there's nothing you-or anyone else- can do about it.

Chapter One: End


	2. The Promise

**Full Metal Wo Sagashite**

Hi Again! Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm amazed at how many people like this story. It's only been up for a two days, and I already have two reviews, three story alerts, and around thirty-two people have read it. In case no one has figured out yet, this is a Full Moon wo Sagashite and Full Metal Alchemist crossover. I'll introduce other Full Moon characters(hopefully) and I'll try and explain more about them as I go, for those of you who don't know what Full Moon wo Sagashite is. It's strangely unpopular, and there are barely any fanfics about it. Also, if anyone wants to know why I picked Izumi as the shinigami, it's because he also had something important happen with his mother. But I'm not telling:P P.S. I want to pronounce Ae-kun as A E kun.

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

"Alphonse Elric will die in a year's time. And there's nothing you-or anyone else-can do about it."

Ed felt numb with shock. Al die? _No_, he thought with determination, _I didn't-**we** didn't go through all of that just so some…guy…can waltz right in and say Al will die. I won't let him!_

"No way!" he said with conviction, "There's no way I'm just going to stand by and let you do this!" Izumi gave him a small smirk, and Jonathan chucked, the sound resonating in the silent room. Al seemed to be in shock.

"This must be the resistance the Death Master was talking about," Izumi remarked lightly, "Do you really think you can change anything? His fate is already set in stone. And before you decide to do senseless things like challenging fate, you should think of the countless others who have died. Why is your brother so special that he is the only one who gets to live past his time?" Izumi's cool manner was beginning to remind Ed of a certain annoying Colonel.

"Because he's my brother! He's the only family I have left!" Ed shouted. Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"That's a very selfish way of thinking," he commented, "Why, I could name a million other 'sad' stories like yours. For example, what about Miki? The boy she was in love with had moved to America two years ago, and she has given her all to find him, only to realize that he died before he could even get there. Doesn't she matter? As shinigami, it is our eternal punishment to gather the souls of the dead. And I will make sure to get Ae-kun's soul as well." It would have been a powerful speech, Izumi was sure, if it hadn't ended with Ed's laughter.

"Ae-kun? Is that supposed to be Al?" Izumi frowned with irritation.

"Of course it is," he snapped, "Who else would it be." Ed smirked.

"What kind of nickname is Ae-kun!" Jonathan laughed as well, still floating around Ed's head.

"Izumi-kun likes nicknames," Jonathan explained. Izumi twitched in annoyance.

"You will kindly stop your rude comments," he said icily, "unless you want to spend the rest of the year as Chibi-chan." That shut Ed right up. But, unfortunately, it was only for a little while.

"Oh no. You did not just call me short." Ed glared.

"And what if I did?" Izumi shot back. Ed started fuming, but was stopped when Al placed a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked up at his brother.

"Niisan," he said softly, "Let's talk about it tomorrow. Eat your dinner."

"I'm not hungry!" Ed snapped, then he stomped angrily up to the roof. Al sighed, and Jonathan decided that it was the perfect time to explore the inside of Al's armor. Silence returned to the room, only to be broken by Al.

"So…" he asked nervously, "Do you two know how I'm going to die?"

"No," Izumi answered, "We don't really know. I just remove your soul, but I guess that something might happen to cause it. For Miki it's a throat tumor. It's probably different for each person."

"Who is Miki?" Al asked, "You keep talking about her."

"She's going to die in a year, just like you. But the shinigami in charge of her is Me-chan and Ta-kun."

"Oh," Al said lamely, "I'm going to rest." Well, technically he didn't sleep, but he wanted to have some time alone to mull over the turn of events. Izumi just nodded, as Al walked into his and Ed's shared room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ed was upset. Who wouldn't be in his situation? But he had concluded that just whining about it wasn't going to help. He was going to take action. He wasn't going to let Fate have its way this time.

"I promise," he said out loud, "Nothing will happen to Al, and by the time this year is over, he'll still be alive. And Izumi can't do anything about it."

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Stupid Colonel

**Full Metal Wo Sagashite**

Alright, alright, new chapter time! Doesn't everyone just **love** new chapter time? Sorry it took so long. The chapters won't be long, but it's faster to write, and there will be a lot more. Anyways, on with the chapter.

I don't own FMA or FMWS.

P.S. I'm going to call Izumi Curtis "Teacher," since it's going to be way too confusing having two Izumis.

**Chapter 3: Stupid Colonel**

Ed was annoyed. Really, **really **annoyed. Currently, they were headed to Colonel 's office-although Ed would have preferred not going at all- to inform him that they were leaving Central. Izumi, whom Ed had decided he hated almost as much as the Colonel, and that annoying little thi- Jonathan, were tagging along. He had talked to Al last night, and they had both decided that it would be wise to consult Teacher about the recent change of events. She would probably know what to do.

Which led back to seeing the Colonel, who Ed did **_not _**want to see. Roy was the biggest provider for the short jokes that Ed so despised. And worst of all, Izumi might pick up on them too, leading to even more humiliation. Grrrr…

"Niisan?" Al asked hesitantly, "Are you still mad about having to go see Colonel Mustang?" Ed just grunted in reply.

"Honestly, Edo-chan, stop acting so childish," Izumi smirked, "What's so bad about this Colonel person?" Ed twitched.

"You did not just call me 'Edo-chan.'" Izumi raised a brow.

"Actually, I did. You just must not have heard me correctly, **Ed-o-chan**." Ed was about to try his luck pounding the annoying shinigami's head in, when Al held him back.

"Please excuse Niisan," he apologized politely, "But no one ever calls him Edo-kun, except Winry." Izumi's smirk grew even wider, and Jonathan cackled.

"What's so special about this girl?" Izumi asked casually.

"Ne, Izumi-kun, maybe it's his girlfriend!" Jonathan supplied wickedly. Ed looked like he was about to burst.

"Winry's not my girlfriend! We just grew up together, geez!" Ed snarled.

"Well, isn't someone getting defensive," Izumi teased. Ed was on the verge of shouting again when he was interrupted by Al.

"Everyone's staring now, Niisan," he said, "you shouldn't make a scene." And he dragged his brother the rest of the was to Central HQ. They went up to the Colonel's office, and Hawkeye let them in without a second glance. Roy swiveled lazily towards them, and gave his usual cheery greeting.

"Hey, Fullmetal, is it just me or have you gotten shorter?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Sure you aren't."

"I'M NOT!" Roy felt exuberant. The day had been going downhill ever since Hawkeye had found the paperwork he had hidden under his desk last week. But an intellectual debate with Fullmetal always cheered him up.

"Erm, Niisan, shouldn't we introduced the Colonel?" Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right. Mustang, this is Izumi and Jonathan," he said gesturing towards his side. Roy looked at him quizzically.

"Fullmetal, there's no one there," Roy explained patiently.

"What! But they're right there!" Ed gestured again. Roy seemed confused.

"I don't think your size was the only thing that shrunk." Ed growled, but kept quiet. Al was baffled.

"Izumi, why can't Colonel Mustang see you?" The Colonel looked at them like they were insane.

"Al, who are you talking to?"

"Normal people can't see us, Ae-kun." Izumi explained, "I'm not even sure how you can see us." Ed scowled.

"We came to say we're going to visit our Teacher," he stated bluntly, "Okay, now that you know, goodbye."

"Wait a minute, Fullmetal-" Roy shouted, but Ed was already out the door.

"Niisan, what's the matter?" Al asked, "I was surprised that Colonel Mustang couldn't see them too, but it wasn't that shocking." Ed sighed.

"Don't you see?" Ed asked hopelessly, "If Mustang couldn't see them, then whose to say that Teacher can't, either? How's she going to help us then?" They retreated into a glum silence, while Izumi stared ahead stonily.

"Didn't I tell you? You'll never be able to stop us from taking your brother's soul."

**Chapter 3: End**


	4. The Train Ride, and the Reunion

**FULL METAL WO SAGASHITE**

I haven't written this for a long time… -.-' I'll try and finish, no matter what, on both my stories, but it will undoubtedly be very slow. So, sorry.

_madwriterontheloose_

**Chapter 4: The Train Ride, and the Reunion**

The boarding of the train for Dublith was a silent one, filled with tension. No one felt the need to speak; even Jonathan managed to remain quiet. After Izumi's declaration, there wasn't anything left to say. Only when they safely reached their seats and the train's familiar rumble signaled the start of their journey, did Al dare to venture a sigh.

_Things are getting complicated._ He glanced at his brother, who sat in the seat next to him, staring out the window. _Niisan looks like he's trying to shoulder the burden all by himself again. _Al sighed another time. _He's always done that. Taking the blame for what happened to Mom, trying to do everything he can to help get our original bodies back and protect everyone. To be honest, I hate that part of him. The part that makes him think he's responsible for everything. And I hate that I feel like it's my fault. That he thinks I need to be protected, that I'm the one who needs to be saved. He spends so much time thinking about others that he forgets himself. That's why I need to take care of him. _

Standing next to Al was Izumi, who was feeling very tense and irritable, despite his indifferent expression. He stood with his arms crossed, and was tapping his fingers, unable to keep still. _Why a train…_

Ed, in the seat next to Al, was also feeling tense and irritable, although he was in no way as good as hiding it as Izumi. The window he was staring so intently at showed beautiful scenery; plains, fields, rivers, and lakes, that came into view and left it just as quickly, but Ed wasn't paying attention to any of that. He was already thinking ahead, of the possibility that his teacher really wouldn't be able to see Izumi or Jonathon, and what to do then. He needed to have more than one plan, Al was depending on him. He couldn't afford to screw up.

The last member of their group just floated quietly around, silent for one of the very few times in his life, or afterlife. If one of the others were to look at him, they'd just see his customary smile, a cheshire grin that filled his face and turned his eyes into half moons. But what he was really thinking, that was something no one, not even Izumi, could tell.

And it was as thus that their train trip ended. The conductor had called to say they had arrived at the town of Dublith, and they all filed silently out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Dublith had not really changed from when Ed had last been there, during the Greed fiasco. The small town seemed as bright as ever, with children playing happily. There were clotheslines, too, with an assortment of clothes hanging from them, and mothers who clucked their tongues at the kids when their play got too rough. As he walked down the road to Teacher's place, Ed also noticed the small grave of the little girl's cat, on a hill. He caught sight of a single flower lying at its base, before he turned his head away, and it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination.

They stood at the doorstep for awhile, Izumi and Jonathon waiting for them to open the door, and Ed and Al hoping they weren't the ones who would have to do it.

"What's taking you so long?" Izumi asked impatiently. "Hurry up and open it."

"Yeah, Niisan," Al chimed in, "open it already."

"Me!?" Ed whispered furiously, trying not to catch the attention of the house's more terrifying occupant. She did have sharp ears, after all. "Why me?!"

"Oh?" Izumi raised an eyebrow delicately, an expression of amusement settling in onto his face. "Is the great Edo-chan, the renown Fullmetal Alchemist, who dares to challenge death and fate itself, afraid to knock on a little door? Well," Izumi added after a moment's thought, "maybe not so little, as it is, in fact, bigger than you are."

Even if Ed had resolved not to yell, there was no way he could take a short joke lying down. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"SHUT UP!" roared an all too familiar voice as the door flew open, slamming into Ed and sending the unfortunate boy flying. "QUIT YELLING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!" The owner of the voice glared at them. "I should've known it was you. There are no other kids as rude in Dublith."

"I wasn't yelling," Al protested weakly, cowering as much as a giant suit of armor could, "it was Niisan."

"Excuses," Teacher retorted. "Honestly, I could have picked better. Now, then, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, or am I going to have to guess who they are?" Ed, who had been rubbing his head, and was sitting in the dirt at the landing site of his unexpected flight, looked up suddenly.

"Do you mean these two?" He asked hopefully, gesturing towards Izumi and Jonathon.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Teacher responded, a bit puzzled by his question.

"You can see them?" Al asked.

"Of course I can see them," snapped Izumi, "I'm not blind. They're right there, a blond kid and some weird, floating thing. What is that, anyways? A chimera?" But none of her pupils were listening. They just looked at each other, both too happy for words. There was still hope. Teacher could see them, and she would help.

**Chapter 4: End**

As short as ever. I really, really need to get better at this; I just don't have the time. Thanks to old readers who are still continuing this, and to the new ones, welcome aboard. I have no idea when I'll be updating next, but hopefully it'll be soon.


End file.
